


"One Day"

by ShenZyle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - One Piece Fusion, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Romance, Tenia 14 años cuando escribí esto, no esperen mucho de mi XD
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenZyle/pseuds/ShenZyle
Summary: Pareja: Zosan.Parejas Secundarias: KidLaw y MiShanks.Menciones: LuNa, FranBin...Entre otras.Fandom: One PieceGénero: Yaoi, Gay, Homosexual...Etc





	1. "Los giros de la vida" Cap 1

P.o.v Sanji 

Once de la mañana ya y aún seguía esperando una llamada de parte de Law, este estaba tardando demasiado en volver de su trabajó y tampoco contestaba su móvil, me tenia de los nervios yendo de un lado a otro mirando la pantalla de mi celular cada vez que este vibraba me enojaba al ver que tan solo era una notificación de alguna aplicación. 

-No, tengo que cumplir con lo que prometí, esta vez no saldré a buscarle-. Pronunciaba una y otra vez mirando el reloj colgado cerca de la puerta de mi habitación. 

-Hace que me preocupé y después dice que soy un exagerado-. Bueno quizás si lo era, pero estando rodeado de gente tan irresponsable e infantil había que mantenerse al menos uno como la figura adulta y madura del lugar. 

Ya cansado de esperar tome mis cosas dispuesto a salir para ir a mi trabajo cuando la puerta impacta contra mi cara en el momento en que iba a girar la perilla.  
\--Kuroashi-ya, he vuelto-. Cubrí mi nariz adolorida con ambas manos tratando de evitar soltar algún improperio. 

\--Si, ya me di cuenta-.

\--¿Estás bien?-. Ignore su pregunta aún sobando mi nariz adolorida. 

-Prometiste llegar temprano hoy, pensé que lo harías, estuve media hora marcando a tú celular, estaba comenzando a preocuparme-.

-Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto estoy bien, hoy no tuvimos demasiado movimiento en el hospital y para que sepas después del trabajo pase a la casa del sombrero de paja-.

-¿Fuiste a ver a mi bella Nami?, ¿cómo estaba ella?, ¿sigue igual de hermosa cómo siempre?, aún no entiendo como?pudo casarse con ese idiota de Luffy-. 

-Solo estas celoso, Nami ama a Luffy-Ya, además no es su culpa de que ella nunca se fijara en ti-.

-Bueno si, tienes razón, pero eso ya paso, ahora con tal de que mi Nami-San sea feliz podría soportar que este con ese imbécil-.

-Igual todos sabemos que lo aprecias y que ambos son muy buenos amigos-. 

-... Me tengo que ir, no quiero llegar más tarde y tener que escuchar otro discurso sobre que tan importante es llegar a tiempo y que tan irrespetuoso es no hacerlo, el viejo puede estar horas hablando de lo mismo-. El moreno soltó una leve risa, se despidió con un perezoso movimiento de cabeza mientras se lanzaba sobre el sofá. 

Acomode mi bolso sobre mi hombro izquierdo y salí corriendo del departamento, quedaban al menos unos quince minutos para que comenzará mi turno en el restaurante de Zeff, uno de los mejores locales de comida de la ciudad; pero con esto no me refiero a uno de los más destacados gracias a su servicio al cliente si no en comida, porque con el humor de ese viejo y de sus camareros era imposible que esas cinco estrellas que tanto presumían sus trabajadores pudieran mantenerse. 

Luego de unos cuantos minutos corriendo por más de cinco o seis cuadras, pude ver desde la distancia las pequeñas banderitas que adornaban el restaurante y aquellos carteles junto a las brillantes cinco estrellas que relucían en la parte delantera del local. 

-BASTARDO, DE NUEVO HAS VUELTO A LLEGAR TARDE-. Se escuchó gritar a Patty quien al parecer había salido a acomodar el cartel pequeño en el que se encontraba el menú del día. 

-No es algo que debería importarte demasiado, es mas el día en el que él viejo te pida hacerlo dime así yo llegare aún más tarde que ahora-. Me burle del mayor quien no se veía para nada molestó con la respuesta. 

-No puedo creer que Zeff allá contratado un mocoso tan insolente e irresponsable como chef principal-. Todos los días era lo mismo, encontrarme con Patty a la entrada del restaurante, discutir un poco de forma amistosa, o lo que nosotros llamábamos amistoso. Normalmente terminábamos insultandonos un poco más llamándonos de todo, siendo que en el fondo ambos sentíamos aprecio por el otro, aunque aún no lograba entender como alguien como el había llegado a ser el segundo mejor cocinero del lugar, los demás decían que era gracias a su amistad con el viejo.

-Sanji-kun deja de soñar despierto por un rato y ayúdanos aquí-. Uno de los cocineros quienes siempre iba a vigilar que a ninguno de los dos se nos pasará de las manos los insultos salió y me lanzó uno de los delantales que guardaban en la cocina como repuesto en caso de que alguno perdiera el suyo. Entre por la puerta trasera donde estaba la cocina, mi hermosa cocina, tan limpia y reluciente, los exquisitos aromas que de ella se desprendían con cada plato que en ella se preparaban llenaban mi día a día, amaba tanto cocinar que una vez me concentraba en la preparación de un plato olvidaba por completo todo lo que me rodeaba, eramos los ingredientes y yo. 

-Sanji-kun luego de que termines de preparar esas ordenes que están en el mesón Zeff quiere hablar contigo, así que termina de una vez y ve a hablar con él-. Mi ensoñación acabó en ese mismísimo instante, quizás quería darme uno de sus típicos sermones de responsabilidad o quizás por coquetear mucho con las clientas; es inevitable las damas son mi debilidad.

Luego de hacer unos diez u once platillos me quite el delantal dejándolo de vuelta en su lugar, despidiéndome de Patty y de los demás para luego subir hacía la oficina del viejo cascarrabias. Cada escalón que subía traía consigo una sensación de mal augurio llegando a hacerme pensar en que podría haber hecho mal los días anteriores para que el viejo me llamará a su oficina. 

-Con permiso--. No había necesidad de tocar la puerta, después de todo fue el quien me mando a llamar y sabia que iba a venir, además de que estaba acostumbrado a llegar y entrar a su oficina aún cuando recibía un regaño cada vez que lo hacía. 

-Tú y tus malditos modales, ¿nadie te enseñó a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?--. Hay vamos de nuevo con mis modales.

-Perdón, pero la puerta estaba abierta y además, ¿quién fue el qué me mando a llamar?--. Me gustaba contradecirlo, era tan gracioso ver su cara de enojó. Soltó un suspiro algo cansado mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hasta quedar frente a mi.

-Contigo no se puede--. Pude ver en su rostro una leve sonrisa; o eso pienso que era. Iba a seguir molestandolo cuando alguien atrás de mi tocio llamando mi atención, miré hacia atrás y pude ver que detrás mío había un hombre recostado en la pared, tenia el cabello verde y mantenía la vista pegada al suelo, parecía estar medio dormido. 

-¡Ah! cierto, Sanji-kun, este joven es tu nuevo compañero o mejor dicho, tu nuevo ayudante ya que Patty no quiere trabajar más junto a ti-. El nombrado quitó su vista del suelo, camino en mi dirección y en ese momento cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude reconocerlo. 

-Mucho gustó kuroashi Sanji, mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro-.


	2. "¿Por qué a mí?" Cap II

P.o.v Sanji 

No podía ser, ¿por qué de las millones de personas que existían en el mundo tenía que encontrarme justo con él?.

\--Zoro desde mañana comenzará a trabajar aquí siendo tú asistente en la cocina--. No podía hablar sentía un nudo gigante en la garganta.

\--Hola, buenas tardes--.

\--...Hola--. No lograba formular alguna oración coherente que decir; me temblaba todo el cuerpo y mi boca se sentí algo seca. 

-Bueno los dejó solos, yo tengo que ir a ver como va todo en la cocina.- Zeff se fue dejándonos solos en un incómodo silencio que parecía taladrar en mi cabeza, ¿por qué seguía sintiendo miedo hacia él?, ahora yo era todo un adulto debía olvidarme de todo lo malo que paso en el pasado.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro y espero que cuides de mí.- hizo una leve reverencia. 

\--¡¡Eh!!, Uhm bueno, mucho gusto Zoro, mi nombre ya lo sabes y soy el cocinero principal del Baratie--. Estaba un poco menos nervioso que antes, ya que parecía que ni siquiera recordaba quien yo era. 

\--Bueno, así que, desde mañana serás mí ayudante.- dije pasando una de mis manos por la nuca evitando mirarle directamente a la cara.

-Asistente.- respondió rápido.

-¿No es lo mismo?.-

\- No, no es lo mismo.- ¿por qué tenía que seguir siendo tan terco?, este idiota.

-Es lo mismo marimo--. Alce un poco más la voz.

-¿Marimo?, eso es muy poco creativo cejas de remolino. - ¿En serio?, que poca imaginación tiene.

\--No me llames asi, desde mañana seré como tu jefe, así que debes tenerme respeto--. Camine hasta el escritorio de Zeff; ahi era dónde siempre dejaba mis cajetillas de cigarrillo luego de quitarmelas, ya que al viejo no le agradaba mucho la idea de que fumar a tanto. 

\--No deberías fumar aquí dentro--. No le hice caso y prendí el cigarrillo.

\--...¿Qué?--. Pregunté mirándole con el cigarrillo en mano mientras esté mirando por sobre mi cabeza. 

\--No nada, es solo que es muy raro que esa co...--. No logró terminar de hablar ya que un ruido molesto acompañado de una fuerte mini lluvia caía desde el techo.

-¿En serio?, maldito viejo.- desdé abajo se escuchaba como se carcajeaban el viejo y los demás cocineros. Él bastado de cabello verde también se estaba riendo de mi, ¿por qué siempre me debían pasar este tipo de cosas a mi?.

-No te rías, no es para nada gracioso.- soltó una última carcajada, para después abrir la puerta tomándome del brazo hasta afuera.

-Vamos, si no salimos nos seguiremos mojando.- Ya afuera le guíe hasta donde estaban los casilleros y de uno de ellos saque mi bolso en el cual siempre llevaba una pequeña toalla que me había regalado law para mi cumpleaños número 17 con un estampado de un pato amarillo en ella. 

-Toma, sécate un poco.- Le lancé la pequeña toalla en la cara antes de que pudiera atraparla.

\- Gracias.- Se secó la cara y un poco el cabello tratando de que no goteara tanto. - ¿Tú no te vas a secar?.-. No alcance a responder cuando él ya se había acercado a mi colocando cuidadosamente la toalla en mi cabeza, por un par de segundos olvidé por completo todo a mi alrededor y sentí ir al pasado cuando éramos más jóvenes, pero luego un leve recuerdo infeliz me hizo volver al presente. 

-Listo, deberías cambiarte de ropa o al menos la camiseta.-. Dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-Espera aquí.-. Caminó hasta un bolso grande que estaba en el fondo del lugar y de allí saco un pantalón negro casi como si fuera de un color verde pero muy oscuro, también una playera blanca de manga corta.

-Toma usa esto, yo ya me tengo que ir así que me puedo cambiar en casa.-. ¿En serio esperaba que usase su ropa? Y ¿por qué andaba con otra muda de ropa?, pero principalmente ¿por qué su bolso estaba aquí atrás?.

-No en serio, estoy bien así.-. Le iba a devolver la ropa, pero en vez de eso se acercó aún más a mi lado. 

-Si no te quitas esa ropa mojada por tú propia cuenta entonces lo haré yo.-. Tomó la parte de abajo de mi camisa para luego tratar de subirla.

-Está bien, está bien yo lo haré.- tome la ropa seca y la deje en una silla aún costado mio, me quite la corbata la cual estaba toda mojada y mal puesta.

-¿Podrías mirar hacía otra parte?.- era demasiado incómodo que me estuviese mirando mientras me desvestía.

-¿Eh?, ¿porqué? ambos somos hombres, da igual si miro, no veré nada que no haya visto antes.-. Agache la cabeza algo nervioso, de cierta forma tenía razón ambos éramos hombres, pero nada me quitaba de encima el nerviosismo de tenerlo mirándome mientras me quitaba la ropa. 

-Anda apresúrate cejas rizadas.-. No le hice caso y quite uno a uno los botones de mi camisa, lo cual era bastante complicado, se resbalaban de mis dedos a causa del agua. Cuando al fin pude quitarme la camisa desabroche mi cinturón y me apresure a quitar los pantalones.

-Ves que no es tan difícil.-. Se reía mirándome descaradamente de pies a cabeza. Me puse la playera algo molesto, todo esto era culpa de ese viejo.

-Ese maldito viejo, me las pagará, siempre me hace este tipo de bromas de mal gusto.-. Ya cuando estaba por ponerme los pantalones note como él muy imbécil no dejaba de mirar mi entrepierna.

-Lindos.-. Dijo apuntando a mis calzoncillos, no pude evitar sonrojarme y bajar la cabeza al recordar que estaba usando mi ropa interior con estampado de patos de hule. 

-Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, mi padre viene de visita y debe estar como idiota esperando fuera de mi casa.-. Se acercó a escasos centímetros de mi cara, colocando su mano derecha en mi hombro apretando ligeramente. -Nos vemos mañana, ceja de remolino.-. Su simple cercanía me hizo sentir como el estúpido adolescente que fui. Ya cuando tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar logré volver a hablar. 

-Adiós.-. Dije cuando ya esté no estaba en el lugar. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?, debo estar completamente loco, si eso debe ser me estoy volviendo loco. Me terminé de acomodar la ropa; ropa que me quedaba bastante grande en algunos sectores, salí para poder seguir trabajando y despejar un poco mi mente. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

P.O.V Trafalgar Law 

-Buenos días Zeff.-. Dije entrando en el restaurante fijando mi vista hacía la cocina tratando de ver si estaba Sanji cocinando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa, pero no lo encontré ahí, así que mire hacia donde estaban los clientes sentados disfrutando de sus comidas, pero allí tampoco estaba.

-Si estas buscando a Sanji llegas tarde ya debió irse con alguna mujer por ahí, tú bien sabes como es de mujeriego ese idiota.-. Asentí sabiendo que podría tener razón lo que decía Paty

-Law-kun no le hagas caso, lo deje hablando con él nuevo empleado en mi oficina.-. Nuevamente asentí esta vez mirando como Paty se reía junto a otros empleados del lugar. 

-Jefe ya me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por darme el empleo, nos vemos mañana.-. Un chico de cabello verde se acercó a Zeff llamando por completo mi atención, se parecía mucho a alguien que conocía.

-Hola, buenos días.-. Se giró hacia mi dirección saludándome; o despidiéndose, lo que sea que fuese eso, dejándome ver bien su rostro, era Roronoa Zoro habían pasado unos cuantos años, pero seguía siendo igual que antes.

-Hola.-. Giré mi rostro, encontrándome con él de mi amigo bajando las escaleras que estaban aún lado de la puerta de la cocina.

-Torao has llegado muy temprano a comer hoy .-. Camine hacía donde él rubio dejando atrás a Roronoa y a Zeff, aún sentía algo de rencor por ese bastardo, él le había hecho mucho daño a Sanji en la adolescencia y aún cuando apenas sabía del tema sentía que si Sanji trabajaba junto al idiota de pelo verde le traería muchos problemas al rubio en el futuro cercano.


	3. "El Borracho Problemático" Cap III

P.O.V Law 

Llevaba más o menos una medía hora esperando a Sanji y lo último que quedaba en la mesa para servirme era pan y como no me gustaba preferí levantarme e ir a la oficina de Zeff a echar un vistazo a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Discúlpeme Zeff, con permiso.- Al asomarme por la puerta me encontré con Nami y Shanks sentados frente a él hombre mayor al cual no se le notaba muy feliz. 

-Si, tranquilo, puedes pasar Trafalgar, estábamos conversando algo con la señorita Nami.- Entre y cerré la puerta tras mio, mire a mi alrededor buscando donde sentarme encontrándome con un pequeño sillón que se encontraba aún lado de la puerta. Me senté e inmediatamente la pelirroja volvió a hablar. 

-Por favor Zeff, permita que Shanks se quedé unos cuantos días con usted.-. La pelirroja miraba con tristeza al hombre mayor frente a ella mientras que Shanks parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. 

-Eso no es posible, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer por aquí y tú muy bien sabes que Akagami ahora no nos sería de mucha ayuda.-. Me levanté de mi asiento algo preocupado sin entender lo que ocurría, normalmente Nami y Luffy no tenían ningún problema dejando que Akagami se quedará a vivir con ellos y muy pocas veces la pelirroja protestaba sobre esto. 

-Nami-ya, ¿Ocurre algo?.-. Ella me miró fijamente antes de suspirar, se veía cansada y hasta afligida, casi nunca la veía así, siempre estaba feliz de un lado para otro con mugiwara haciendo y deshaciendo.

-La cosa Law es que Luffy y yo nos queremos ir de viaje por unos cuantos días, pero con los problemas que hemos tenido en la familia y el desastroso matrimonió de Makino y Shanks, no hemos podido hacer nada.-. La pelirroja bajo la mirada evitando mirarme.

-... Quizás, sólo quizás si le preguntas a Sanji puede que esté acepté que Shanks se quedé con nosotros por un tiempo.-. Aunque yo también pagará la renta del departamento, Sanji era él que más dinero ponía para comprar cosas como comida, muebles y hasta en arreglar cosas del lugar, por eso siempre dejaba que las decisiones demasiado importantes las tomara él en lo que respecta del departamento.

-¿En serio?, ¿y donde esta él ahora?.-. El rostro de la mujer se iluminó mostrando una amplía sonrisa en su rostro.

-Debe estar abajo haciendo los últimos pedidos de la tarde.- respondió Zeff quien no parecía demasiado feliz. 

-Nami-ya, después del trabajo le puedes preguntar.-. Al ver que esta se levantaba trate de tranquilizarla un poco para que no fuese a molestarlo, pero lo único que logre fue quedar sentado a la fuerza en el sillón. 

-Sanji.-. Gritaba mientras bajaba las escaleras siendo seguida por mi quien trataba de ayudar a Shanks a bajar, este estaba algo pasado de copas y apenas podía caminar recto. 

-Si mi bella Nami .-. Y como era de esperarse el nombrado salió casi corriendo de la cocina en cuanto escuchó que la pelirroja le llamaba. 

-Sanji, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.-. Dijo coqueta mientras acariciaba la mejilla del rubio. 

-Claro.-. Lo primero que pensé al verle junto a Sanji fue que Nami era mujer peligrosa cuando quería algo y que Sanji era demasiado fácil de manipular por las mujeres. Caminé hasta la mesa que estaba más cerca para poder dejar pelirrojo y poder hablar sin distraerme por los balbuceos del otro. 

-Bueno, la cosa es que... ¿ustedes dos podrían dejar que Shanks se quedé en su departamento mientras Luffy y yo vamos de viaje por unos cuantos días?.- Sanji sin cambiar su expresión aceptó de inmediato sin siquiera pensárselo por un par de segundos.

-Aahh, muchas gracias Sanji-kun, nos vemos dentro de una semana.-. Está sin más salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo del restaurante dejando algo confundido al rubio, ahora tendríamos que cuidar de un borracho algo emocional con un serio problema para superar a su ex. 

-¿¡¿Qué ?!?.-. Gritó él rubio después de ver correr lo más rápido que podía a Nami dejando a nuestro cuidado al pelirrojo.

-Tsk, ¿y ahora como le llevamos a casa?, pensé que al menos nos llevaría en su auto.-. Sanji no pudo evitar suspirar derrotado. 

P.O.V Sanji 

-Espérame voy por mis cosas y nos vamos.- corrí hasta la parte trasera de la cocina donde estaban los casilleros, tomé mi bolso con mi ropa aún algo mojada y salí para ir a ayudar a Law.

-Venga vamos.-. Ayudamos al pelirrojo a ponerse en pie y nos despedimos de quienes estaban cerca, caminamos varías cuadras hasta llegar a nuestro edificio y apenas llegamos Shanks se comenzó a caer de nuestros brazos. 

-Law toma las llaves, abre tu.-. En el momento en que el moreno abrió la puerta solté al pobre de Shanks dejando que este cayera de cara al suelo.

-Perdón perdón en serio lo siento.-. Me agache para disculparme con el pelirrojo, realmente no había sido mi intención soltarle así. 

-Anda ya, que mas da el suelo esta muy cómodo.-. Se carcajeaba Akagami, sin importarle la sangre que salía poco a poco de su nariz.

-Idiota.-. Alegó Law quien parecía ser el único de los tres que se estaba tomando seriamente las cosas. 

Law se agachó a ayudarme a levantar al pelirrojo cuando un fuerte estruendo nos hace volver a soltar a Shanks.

-¡¡Aaah!!.-. Gritó Akagami cuando casi vuelve a golpearse en seco contra el piso.

-Perdón, yo... Bueno, no fue mi intención.-. Dijo una voz ya bastante conocida y muy cerca de donde estábamos, mi rostro palideció y no pude evitar cerrar por un momento los ojos rindiendome ante mi maldita mala suerte, ¿por qué el destinó se empeñaba en amargarle la vida?.-

-¿Zo..zoro que haces aquí?.-. Pregunte mirando aún lado del moreno, él muy maldito cabeza de alga había roto la perilla del departamento conyugue al nuestro de donde también se asomaba ligeramente un hombre alto de cabello negro azabache con barba y unos ojos penetrantes.

-¡¡¡Ehh!!!, Eres tú.-. Pronunció una vez dejó a un lado la perilla ya rota, se acercó hasta nosotros y comenzó a tratar de levantar a Shanks a quien pareciera que le importaba muy poco estar tirado en el suelo.

-Sanji parece que hemos matado a Akagami.-. Dijo de una manera demasiado sería Law mirando al pelirrojo que apenas y parecía respirar. 

-¡¡¡No bromees con eso Law!!.-. No sé en que momento el pelirrojo se había quedado dormido, ¿quien se duerme en el suelo y además con tanto ruido alrededor?.

-Venga Law ayúdame a levantarlo, no te quedes ahi.-. Me puse en cuclillas hasta quedar a la misma altura que él cabeza de alga y trate de jalar hacia arriba al pelirrojo. 

-Tranquilo yo te ayudo.-. De un solo tirón el moreno tomó en brazos al moribundo Shanks que al levantarlo se escuchaba claramente como roncaba.

-¿Dónde lo dejo?.-. Preguntó él peliverde al entrar al departamento seguido por Law, yo me quede un momento mirando a aquel hombre extraño que solo se dedicaba a beber de una botella de vino. 

-Disculpe me presento soy Kuroashi Sanji.-. La curiosidad mato al gato me dije a mi mismo, pero que mas daba ese hombre se me hacía demasiado conocido, creía a verlo visto en alguna otra parte. 

-Si me acuerdo de ti pequeño Sanji, a pasado un largo tiempo pero no soy tan idiota como mi hijo para olvidarme de la gente.-. Caminó hasta quedar frente a mi y estiró su mano para que yo la estrechara.

-Perdón, no lo había reconocido señor Mihawk, ha sido un largo tiempo, desde la última vez que nos vimos.-

-Dime Sanji, ese que estaba tirado en el suelo era Akagami Shanks, ¿cierto?, ¿o me equivoco?.-. Antes de que le pudiese contestar el pelirrojo asomó su cabeza por la puerta del departamento, Law y Zoro habían salido resignados, al parecer Shanks no quería irse a dormir o por lo menos quedarse quieto.

-Si, es él, Nami-san nos ha pedido que se quedara por un tiempo con nosotros mientras ella y Luffy van de viaje.-. Mihawk miró por sobre mi hombro al pelirrojo borracho que asomaba su cabeza para mirar al de cabellos azabache.

-Sanji-ya, no hemos podido hacer nada contra este viejo terco.-. Law dio un gran suspiro para luego acercarse hasta a mi.

-¿A quién llamas viejo mocoso idiota?.-. Gritó saliendo de su "gran" escondite ahora estaba algo molesto por las palabras del moreno y apenas se mantenía de pie tratando de intimidar al otro. 

-Roronoa deberíamos ir a dormir.-. Mihawk fue el primero en irse del lugar, no tomó en cuenta al ebrio molesto que tenia enfrente y ni siquiera le saludó.

-Es cierto, bueno cejillas, nos vemos mañana buenas noches a los dos.-. Se despidió Zoro tratando de cerrar la puerta de su departamento. 

-No me esperaba para nada que ellos fueran nuestros nuevos vecinos.-. Dijo Law una vez nos encontrabamos a solas tratando de meter al pelirrojo en el departamento esperando no recibir algunos manotazos o leves patadas por él contrario.

-Yo esperaba que fueran unas bellas chicas que nos pudieran alegrar el ambiente del lugar.-. En realidad ahora mismo no tenia ganas de coquetear con ninguna chica, este día había sido fatal y para empeorar todo ahora teníamos que cuidar de un ebrio que no paraba de quejarse o de molestar con sus idioteces.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Mejor me voy a dormir, también deberías hacerlo Sanji-ya, no te ves muy bien.-. Después de forcejear un buen rato con Shanks pudimos hacer que este entrará y se quedará dormido en el sillón, Law se fue a su habitación mientras que yo siempre me quedaba haciendo los preparativos para el desayuno o el almuerzo de mañana, era algo que se me había hecho costumbre desde hace unos cuantos años, pero esta vez más que hacerlo por necesidad lo hacía como una forma de distraerme y no pensar en que a la mañana siguiente tendría que volver a encontrarme con Zoro y todos esos malos recuerdos del pasado que al parecer habían querido volver para arruinar la poca paz que tenía en mi vida. 

Después de estar media hora preparando unas cuentas cosas en la cocina me fui directo a mi habitación no sin antes buscar unas cuantas mantas para abrigar a Shanks quien me agradeció medio dormido. Dejé mi cajetilla de cigarrillos en uno de los muebles a un costado del sofá y me fui a mi cuarto, saque de uno de los cajones mi pijama y no mucho después de recostarme me dormí pensando en que mañana sería un muy mal día para ir al trabajo.


End file.
